BEAUTIFUL KING
by LarvaBiru
Summary: Ketika cermin ajaib salah memprediksikan pria tertampan selain JUNG YUNHO. KIM JAEJOONG adalah Raja tercantik! ONESHOOT! YUNJAE YAOI!


Annyeong~

Saya balik bawa ff Yunjae nih :D

FF ini terinspirasi dari snow white :3

Semoga kalian suka :3

Maaf kalo banyak typo, cerita kurang menarik, bahasa terlalu bertele-tele atau ga sesuai EYD. Hohoho tapi ini asli hasil pemikiranku eaps :3

Happy reading :D

...

Tittle : Beautiful King

Genre : Drama, Fantasi

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot or more?

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong

Summary : Ketika cermin ajaib salah memprediksikan pria tertampan selain JUNG YUNHO. KIM JAEJOONG adalah Raja tercantik!

...

"_Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah pria tertampan di dunia ini?"_

"_Hanya Anda Yang Mulia Jung Yunho, tetapi masih Kim Jaejoong-lah yang tertampan jika dia belum mati."_

"_Siapa itu Kim Jaejoong? Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang dapat mengalahkan ketampananku?"_

"_Kim Jaejoong adalah Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Shinki, Yang Mulia. Dia berubah menjadi pria tampan semenjak diangkat menjadi Raja beberapa hari yang lalu."_

...

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, ia masih tak terima jika ada pria yang lebih tampan darinya. Sudah semalam suntuk ia memikirkan itu, memikirkan pria bernama Kim jaejoong. Setampan itukah pria itu sehingga dia dapat mengalahkan ketampanan Jung yunho yang mutlak?

Yunho mendengus kesal, ia menulis surat kunjungan untuk kerajaan Shinki dari kerajaanya, Kerajaan Dongbang. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat raja tampan dari kerajaan itu. Seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya.

...

Seorang Perdana Menteri berlari tergesa-gesa menuju singgasana megah Kerajaan Shinki. Perdana Menteri tersebut segera memberikan hormat kepada Sang Raja ketika ia telah sampai dihadapan Sang Raja, lalu memberitahukan sebuah informasi kepada Sang Raja.

"Yang Mulia, baru saja surat kunjungan yang diajukan oleh Kerajaan Dongbang datang. Akankah Anda berkenan menerima kunjungan ini?"

Sang Raja menaikkan alisnya. Tidak biasa sebuah kerajaan besar dan kuat mengunjungi sebuah kerajaan kecil yang tak cukup dikenal. Sang Raja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berpikir sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ini akan menguntungkan bagi eksistensi kerajaannya, pikirnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Akan hamba berikan surat balasan kepada Kerajaan Dongbang."

Perdana Menteri tersebut hormat kepada Jaejoong lalu berlalu meninggalkan singgasana megah itu. Jaejoong menatap Sang Raja terdahulu –Appanya- yang berada di sampingnya. Beliau masih menemani putranya untuk memantau kinerja putranya yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu diangkat menjadi Raja. Sang Raja terdahulu tersenyum dan mengangguk bangga kepada sang anak. Beliau tak menyangka, semenjak diangkatnya anaknya menjadi Raja, perekonomian kerajaan maju pesat. Banyak kerajaan yang mengajukan kerjasama dengan Kerajaan Shinki.

...

"Yang Mulia, Kerajaan Shinki menerima kunjungan kita," kata seorang Perdana Menteri kerajaan Dongbang. Yunho tersenyum licik.

"Siapkan kereta kuda untuk perjalanan kesana. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan raja tampan dari negeri Shinki," kata Yunho sambil menyiapkan berbagai racun dan senjata untuk membunuh raja tampan itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar memusnahkan pesaing ketampanannya. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang lebih tampan darinya. Demi Dewa-Dewi Yunani, pasti ia akan bunuh siapapun itu yang mengalahkan ketampanannya.

"Kereta sudah siap, Yang Mulia."

Yunho mengangguk.

"Berangkat sekarang. Bawa semua ini. Lakukan rencanaku setelah aku perintahkan. Jangan pernah bertindak jika belum aku perintahkan. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya pasukan dari Kerajaan Dongbang sampai di negeri Shinki. Ketika mereka masuk ke gerbang Kerajaan, mereka disambut oleh tarian tradisional dari negeri indah itu. Pesta penyambutan dilakukan besar-besaran, hingga Yunho sempat terpana sesaat.

Pasukan Kerajaan Dongbang turun tepat di depan rumah Kerajaan Raja Shinki. Mereka disambut Perdana Menteri hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan Sang Raja dari negeri tersebut.

Yunho kaget bukan main. Yang ia temui bukannya Raja paling tampan, melainkan sesosok malaikat cantik yang menyamar menjadi Raja sebuah kerajaan kecil, itulah kesan pertamanya. Ia terpana, hingga ia tidak sadar sedang di sapa oleh Sang Raja yang super duper cantik, jauh dari kata tampan.

Yunho menelan salivanya, ia benar-benar tertarik pada sosok di depannya itu. Padahal selama ini tidak ada satu pun wanita atau pria _uke_ yang dapat menarik perhatiannya

"Selamat datang di negeriku, Baginda Raja Dongbang," sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat untuk Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Sepertinya cermin ajaibnya salah informasi. -_-

"Silahkan masuk, Baginda Raja."

Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke dalam Rumah Kerajaannya, menyambutnya di ruang makan dengan suguhan berbagai macam makanan kerajaan khas negeri Shinki. Yunho hanya mengikuti Jaejoong, duduk di hadapan Jaejoong, hanya berdua saja di ruang makan.

"Apa yang membuat Anda datang kemari, Baginda Raja?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tidak mungkinkan dia mengatakan tujuannya kemari?

"Kudengar ada Raja cantik yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Raja negeri ini," bohong Yunho. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu merah ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku ini Raja tampan."

Jaejoong tidak terima dikatakan cantik. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya sejak kecil ketika seseorang memujinya cantik.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Raja Yang Terhormat memanyunkan bibirnya di depan tamunya?" Canda Yunho. Refleks Jaejoong menutupi bibirnya, lalu meminta maaf kepada Yunho.

Yunho diam, ia bingung akan membicarakan apa karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Kerajaan Shinki dan sejak awal tujuannya datang kesana bukan untuk kerjasama dengan Kerajaan kecil itu. Tujuannya menjadi berubah semenjak ia melihat kecantikan Raja negeri Shinki. Sungguh ia tidak mungkin membunuh Raja cantik itu. Kenapa harus dibunuh kalau ia bisa menjadikannya permaisuri?

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menyeringai kecil menatap Jaejoong di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan hidup? Eee, permaisuri maksudku," tanya Yunho sambil memakan hidangan yang sudah disediakan. Jaejoong tersedak, dengan cepat ia meminum air di depannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. Ia merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Yunho. Jujur saja ia sedikit panik melihat Jaejoong tersedak hingga membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku belum memiliki permaisuri, dan sepertinya aku tidak tertarik mempunyai permaisuri," jawab Jaejoong santai sambil memakan anggur di depannya. Lalu menatap Yunho.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah punya permaisuri? Seberapa cantik dia? Kenapa tidak kau-"

"Aku belum memiliki permaisuri," potong Yunho. Jaejoong melotot tak percaya.

"_Wae_? Raja setampan kau tidak memiliki permaisuri?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong jahil, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Karena tujuanku kemari untuk menjadikan dirimu permaisuriku. Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin mempunyai permaisuri kan? Iyalah, karna kau ingin menjadi permaisuriku, kan?" Bisik Yunho. Jaejoong melotot, wajahnya merah padam. Ia memundurkan kepalanya menjauh dari Yunho. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf baginda Raja, bercandamu tidak lucu," kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Aku tidak bercanda, calon ratuku," kata Yunho. Ia menyeringai kecil. Ia suka _namja_ di depannya, tak peduli ia seorang raja.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku akan kembali lagi untuk melamarmu. Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Karena pernyataanmu tadi sudah jadi jawaban bahwa kau akan menjadi permaisuriku."

"Pernyataan a-apa?"

"Aku tidak tertarik memiliki permaisuri," kata Yunho sambil menirukan gaya bicara Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk malu, wajahnya semakin merah padam.

"Tunggu aku permaisuriku," kata Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan Kerajaan.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Jaejoong. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya memang menyukai Yunho sudah cukup lama. Dulu ketika ia berumur 17 tahun (sekarang Jaejoong 23, Yunho 24) Jaejoong diajak oleh ayahnya untuk menghadiri konferensi antar kerajaan yang diselenggarakan di Kerajaan Dongbang dan saat itulah Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho, Raja termuda dan tertampan saat itu (hingga sekarang masih tertampan). Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Yunho pada pandangan pertamanya, ia menyukai cara bicara Yunho, ia menyukai postur badan Yunho, ia menyukai ketampanan Yunho, dan ia juga menyukai keangkuhan Yunho dalam memerintah di kerajaannya. Dan sekarang ia tak menyangka, seseorang yang ia kagumi tiba-tiba berkunjung di kerajaannya dan berkata akan melemarnya segera.

...

Yunho terdiam di depan cermin ajaibnya. Ia menatap cerminnya sebal.

"Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah yang paling tampan di dunia ini?"

"Hanya Anda Yang Mulia Jung Yunho."

"Lalu Kim Jaejoong?"

"Karena dia belum Anda bunuh, dia masih yang tertampan, Yang Mulia."

"Kau salah, dia Raja tercantik."

"Maaf Yang Mulia, hamba tidak pernah salah."

"Tapi kali ini kau salah, kau tak berguna cermin ajaib!"

Yunho menatap kesal cermin di depannya lalu menutup cermin itu dengan selembar kain putih. Lalu tiba-tiba cermin itu pecah dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tak butuh cermin ajaib lagi," ucap Yunho dingin.

...

Seminggu kemudian, Yunho kembali lagi ke negeri Shinki dengan arak-arakan dari kerajaan. Ia sungguh-sungguh akan melamar Jaejoong. Arak-arakan dari negeri Dongbang disambut antusias oleh rakyat Shinki. Mereka berbaris memenuhi jalan untuk melihat arak-arakan yang bisa dibilang mewah (karena perbedaan status ekonomi kerajaan) daripada arak-arakan lamaran dikalangan mereka. Mereka sepertinya sangat senang ketika melihat arak-arakkan calon pendamping hidup dari Raja mereka. Ya, berita lamaran Raja Dongbang sudah tersebar dua hari yang lalu di kalangan Rakyat Shinki.

Jaejoong yang sedaritadi sudah mempersiapkan diri menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia gugup, sangat gugup. Sang ayah tersenyum pada Jaejoong, meyakinkan Jaejoong seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Sedangkan sang ibu memeluk putranya dari samping untuk menenangkan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Yang Mulia, Pasukan dari Kerajaan Dongbang sudah sampai di pelataran Kerajaan. Acara sudah siap dilaksanakan."

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu berdiri untuk menyiapkan diri menuju pelataran kerajaan. Sang Ayah dan Sang Ibu serta pengawalnya mengikuti langkahnya menuju pelataran.

Sesampainya disana, ia sudah disambut berbagai macam budaya dari kerajaan Dongbang dan Shinki yang silih bergantian ditampilkan. Padahal hanya lamaran, sudah semegah ini. Apa lagi pernikahan mereka? Bukankah nanti akan lebih megah dan meriah?

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk di singgasana yang sudah disiapkan di pelataran kerajaan. Ia berlutut di depan Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang cantik dan berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Yunho mulai menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menyematkan cincin indah yang memang khusus ia buat untuk Jaejoong dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu. Ia menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika Yunho selesei menyematkan cincin ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, ku nobatkan kau sebagai permaisuriku, pendampingku hingga aku mati kelak," kata Yunho lantang. Sekali lagi suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang.

"Dengan demikian, Kerajaan Shinki akan melebur menjadi satu dengan Kerajaan Dongbang," Ucap Raja terdahulu kepada Rakyatnya.

"Dan nama Kerajaanku bukan lagi Kerajaan Dongbang, tapi menjadi Kerajaan DongBangShinKi," tambah Yunho lalu tersenyum kepada calon mertuanya.

"Pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong akan ku selenggarakan secepatnya dengan kurun waktu pelaksanaan 7 hari 7 malam," kata Yunho yang mendapat sorak sorai dari rakyat-rakyat yang menyaksikan lamarannya di pelataran kerajaan.

END :p

Fyuuuuuhhhh~

Selesei juga saya buat FF ga masuk akal ini :3

Minta review ya XD


End file.
